


Nap Time

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Pheromone Spell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, Children, Family Fluff, First Child, Fluff, Gen, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, alpha father, alpha parent, alpha/beta/omega, baby Milo - Freeform, first-time parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: Just a little short where Zach tries to put his pup to bed without his Omega husband to help him.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic or short, but it is the first time I share something of mine on such a large scale. Please be nice with me. I'm just a lil' Frenchie trying to live, you know? I really appreciate feedback, though. Honest is good. All feedback and opinions are good. I'd love some criticism, good or bad!
> 
> I hope this is at least a little bit entertaining, though.

“NO! NO!”

“Yes. Come out, Milo. Don't make me reach in there.”

Everyday was the same; where Milo was easily tucked in for a nap in the afternoon, getting him settled before dinner was absolutely hellish. This wasn't what Zach had envisioned parenthood to be. This wasn't what he'd signed up for. The alpha male could spend up to three quarters of an hour trying to wrestle the pup out of various cupboards or closets. Basically, wherever he couldn't fit, Milo could. Even before the early age of two, pups were surprisingly intelligent and cunning. Milo could only speak two or three dozens of words, but he knew that the further he crawled into these cramped places, the longer he could avoid going for naps.

Today, Milo had picked the TV entertainment center's bottom cupboards. The large furniture was definitely the center of the family room, with its many towers and compartments. The heavy wood was carved in intricate designs in places, yet remained modern and sleek. The dark mahogany allowed it to stand out against the cream leather of the couches. The frosted and textured glass of the towers and overhead cabinets’ doors certainly added to the elegance of the piece. It was massive enough to give two, even three, alphas in their prime quite a struggle. Luckily, the different compartments did come apart. Needless to say, the alpha was quite proud of it and he sure loved to show it off.

On second thought, he was ready to tear it apart if it meant getting a hold of his son.

Just as it was pleasing to the eye, the unit had an intricate layout. Given the baby's size, he could easily crawl into one of the bottom cupboards only to travel to the other side with ease. If he was smart, which he surely must've been, he would choose to take cover in the small space behind the pull-out drawers in the center of the bottom piece. If he did, which he did, no amount of reaching or contorting would allow Zach to pull his child out. Even after he'd taken everything out of the cabinets.

“Milo! I'm not kidding!” the alpha growled, slamming his hand onto the wooden surface.

The thud that echoed through the unnaturally empty console only served to upset the baby even further, prompting the pup to scream for his alpha parent. When Morgan and Zach would've usually taken to teasing the child for demanding to be soothed by the parent who scolded him, laughing at the seemingly absurd mindset, he was in no mood to find his pup's current tantrum endearing.

He chose to give up and pulled himself out of the console with more ease than he’d pushed himself in. Zach was able to witness the mess that spread across the lavishly plush rug—the CDs, the DVDs, the booklets, along with some other trinkets absent-mindedly discarded. The alpha grew uneasy when his pup cried or screamed, for him to be faced with disorder only proved to worsen his agitation. Almost as if to react to the spicy spike in his scent, the child’s tantrum only worsen. It became a chain reaction that demanded quite a bit of willpower from the man.

Zach hadn’t known so much trouble with the pup before Morgan returned to work. In truth, he’d always delegated him to his omega partner whenever Milo cried. Zach had often become far too distressed with the child to manage his tantrums, finding it hard to simply hold him. When Morgan had returned to work, Zach had been left to handle what he hadn’t been willing to acknowledge up until now.

Parenthood was much harder than it had seemed at first.

Zach ran a hand through his hair, combing them back, with a defeated sigh. The child’s cries had caused the alpha’s heartbeat to increase. He could feel the pressure heating up around the back of his neck, at the base of his skull. He worried that he if struggled against the pup some more, he would end up frightening him. I could just wait until he comes out of his own, he had to remind himself of other alternatives. There was no need to settle a strict routine, as long as the pup eventually did sleep.

“Fine, Milo… The more you cry, the less you pee,” he finally resigned himself.

He could hear the child’s cries intensify as he walked away. It was an attempt to retain the alpha’s attention a little while longer. It played out poorly for him, though, as Zach simply ignored him. He didn’t like to know his child upset, and heaven knew he would cross whatever hurdle to reach the pup, but there seemed to be no other way to go about the situation. He just had to let the child exhaust himself.

From the kitchen, Zach could still hear the pup whine, but the walls separating the two rooms muffled the sound. The distance alone was enough to allow the alpha some form of peace of mind to return to him. He could focus on his breathing, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. _In. Out._ His scent settled back into the elevating and clean scent of coniferous tree bark. The rhythm of his heartbeat also slowed to a relaxed thump.

Similarly to the tasteful family room, the kitchen was equality pleasing. It should only be natural considering the fact that the alpha particularly enjoyed cooking. The countertops had just recently been redone. They had chosen an emerald pearl granite to balance out the white cupboards and match their stained glass doors. The stainless steel appliances were obviously of the highest quality. The fridge was big, the double doors and bottom freezer compartment offering more than enough storage space. The alpha was adamant about feeding his mate an array of healthy and balanced meals. Despite the wide choice of ingredients, they rarely wasted anything. The double ovens and the cooktop were by far Zach’s pride. Lord forbid Morgan failed to wash the surfaces properly.

The man pressed the ball of his palms onto the cool surface of the kitchen’s island. He only needed a moment to recenter his mind in order to sort out his next course of action. While he waited for Milo to carry through his tantrum, he could heat up a bottle of milk for the baby. He could also wash the dishes they had dirtied in the morning before seeing the omega off. Zach had originally planned on waiting to put Milo down for a nap before doing them, but there seemed to be no time like the present. He would be rid of this chore. In turn, he could put away the mess he caused in the family room.

By the time Zach had finished cleaning, Milo had grown quiet and his bottle was ready.

When Zach returned to the family room, he wasn’t surprised to find the pup splayed over the dog’s chest. His cheeks were still stained a gentle rosy colour from his previous outburst, but the child seemed to have calmed down. Most importantly, he was out of the entertainment center.

“Hey, buddy. You finally decided to come out?” the alpha’s voice was soft and low. He moved around the dog and the baby, over to the furniture, and hurried to close the cupboards’ doors to prevent a repeat of earlier.

While Milo’s eyes followed after the alpha, he didn’t seem interested in reacting. Reasonably so. The pup must’ve tired himself out. Sebastian, Morgan’s great dane, had rolled himself on his back and allowed for the pup to use him as a pillow for the time being. Zach could always count on the dog to intervene when he didn’t feel appropriate enough for the task.

Zach moved to the pair’s side slowly, crouching down to pet at the dog’s head.

“Who’s a good boy? Yes you are…”

Zach eased a hand over the child’s back, moving slowly and waiting for Milo to react. When he didn’t, the man felt confident enough to focus on the child and proceeded to lifting him off the floor. The pup chirped softly in a mild protest, yet settled quickly in the alpha’s arms. Must to Zach’s contentment, Milo leaned onto his chest and gently gripped the man’s shirt.

“Oh boy, that looks like a tired baby,” the man cooed softly.

Zach avoided rocking the child as he walked, preferring instead to rub small forms along the baby’s back. Surely, the child would be ready for a nap now.

After stopping by the kitchen to fetch the bottle of milk, Zach had opted to set the child down for a nap in the mates’ bed. While he felt the crib should’ve been the preferred location for the child to nap, he figured Morgan’s scent would soothe the child. Even now, his cheeks still held some colour—a sight that had the alpha’s heart pinch in regret.

 

To ease the child into his nap, Zach had taken to laying with him. The had one of the pup’s favorite movies play on the TV which, honestly, seemed counter intuitive…

“Kai!”

“Yeah, Kai’s a nice falcon.”

The child wouldn’t sleep a wink. He would point to the screen and exclaimed the characters’ names. Milo would reach to the alpha and whine whenever the Marabous appeared. Zach only served to make things worse when he lifted the child to immerse him in one of the movie’s countless flight scene. Admittedly, Zach probably enjoyed it far more than the pup did. While Milo squealed and laughed as the pup was made to “fly”, it was Zach who’s facial expression softened at his child’s marvel. So much so that Zach had almost forgotten the reason why they were both in bed. He didn’t pressure the pup, though.

Milo would settle on his own eventually. Whenever he calmed down enough to sit and take to his bottle, Zach would lean back against the pillow and close his eyes.

Zach focused on sorting out the scents that lingered around the room. It was undeniable that Morgan’s scent was strongest in their bed. The omega had spent much of the previous night mewling under him. The tangy sweetness of the musk that had filled the room yesterday, though still quite vivid in Zach’s mind, had long since begun fading. It made room for a refreshing mixture of the couple’s fragrance. After Zach had changed the sheets, the remnants of whatever lovemaking were either nothing but a trick of the alpha’s mind or the leftovers of an aroma that had gently seeped into the mattress. It was enough for the alpha to fantasize over.

Until the unfamiliar feel of rubber pried at one of his nostrils, that is.

The man flinched, eyes snapping open and a slight frown distorting his features. Milo had thought it a good idea to smash the bottle’s nipple into the alpha’s face. Even Zach couldn’t contain a mildly amused snort as he took the bottle from the baby.

“Why, thank you, Milo. I was a little thirsty,” the man brought the bottle to his lips and pretended to drink from it. He pursed his lips and feigned a few sucking sounds to make the scene seem real. It was enough to satisfy the pup. When the pup reached for the bottle, though, Zach continued the masquerade. It earned him a whine. Milo clung to the man’s arm, lifting himself to reach for the bottle. Zach continued to tease the pup for a few extra minutes before the movie capture Milo’s attention once more. Suddenly, Zach held no more importance to the pup who cooed at the characters on the screen. It gave the alpha the opportunity to rid himself of his shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it by the laundry basket. He’d pick up the article whenever the pup turned in for his nap, he dismissed the chore for now. Instead, Zach sunk further into the sheets and exhaled a deep and heavy breath.

The pup saw this as an invitation to join the man. He crawled over the alpha’s chest and propped his small form over him.

Zach focused on his breathing. He let his chest rise and fall to gently rock the pup. Where one hand took cover under the pillow, propping his head up at a comfortable angle where he could still see the screen, the other danced gentle circle over the child’s back and up the nape of his neck. Milo imitated the gesture, bringing a small hand to scratch at the alpha’s chest. The feeling of the baby’s nails, sharp like a kitten’s claws, weren’t exactly unpleasant. While it had take the alpha quite a bit of time to get used to them, the feeling had become synonymous with a comfortable and sleepy pup. Just a little bit more and Milo would be sound asleep, the alpha mentally praised himself for his patience.

After a few minutes, when Milo had grown sufficiently still, the man was able to move. He wrapped his arms around the pup, holding him to his chest so that he may lay them on his side. Milo was fairly independent at times, even now his small arms obviously pushed against the alpha. The pup didn’t put up much of a resistance, though, as Zach moved him. He even went as far as to nuzzle into the alpha’s neck and cling onto him. It prompted to man to involuntarily rub the underside of his chin against the pup’s head almost as if the alpha’s scent would somehow be enough to lull the baby asleep.

It worked.

It worked far too well, though. With the pup clinging to the alpha, Zach couldn’t ignore the consequences that might follow if he dared move this quickly. He could feel the pup’s breath on his neck, the slow rhythm and the long pauses between each breath an obvious indicator that the pup had finally settled enough for his nap. _Finally._ Finally, indeed. But how was he supposed to get out of bed himself? How was he supposed to avoid waking the pup? Or better yet, how was he supposed to avoid the urge to join Milo for a nap he thought he deserved?


End file.
